


Silly Love

by reality0junkie



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at footballkink2. Cristiano is fuming at the fact that Fabio has expressed an interest in Kaka, which prompts him to face his own feelings. Cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and kind of hurried. But I couldn't resist passing up such a wonderful ship.

Cristiano Ronaldo has always been fond of his portuguese friend, Fabio Coentrao. With his arrival to Real Madrid, Cristiano is happy to show him around. He expects Fabio will have a wonderful time in Madrid. He certainly has. This team has become his home.  
Fabio is more serious than Marcelo, so it takes at least two weeks before Fabio is comfortable even practicing his Spanish. His Spanish teammates help him on various occassions. Despite the fact that Real Madrid has more than a couple players with fluent spanish, Fabio has become fixated on asking Kaka for help, much to Cristiano's dismay.

Initially, Cristiano is amused by Fabio's insistance on Kaka's help, but he soon finds himself angry at the fact that he is spending less time with Kaka. But he doesn't say anything because Fabio is his friend.  
Things get worse when one night at Cristiano's house, Fabio confides that he likes Kaka. For a moment, all Cris sees is rage and he wants to hit Fabio. He wants to shake him and tell him that Kaka is all Cristiano's, but he doesn't because Kaka isn't his.  
As much as he wishes that, it's not true and it won't be. So there's no use in being angry. It's easier to say than to implement, of course. Every time he sees Fabio and Kaka, he can't help but try to separate them. He tells Fabio that Mourinho wants to see him; that Iker wants to have a talk with him; that Xabi wants to help him with his spanish; that Marcelo wants to show him his new app; that Sergio wants some fashion advice. Whatever. Anything that will get Fabio away.

Sometimes it's true, but most of the time it's just Cristiano's inability to see Fabio flirting with Kaka. And Kaka? Poor Kaka being oblivious to Fabio's advances. Kaka is too pure for Fabio and Cristiano can't let Fabio tarnish that. Cristiano is aware of the fact that he sounds like a lunatic , even to himself and he is perfectly fine with that because he is protecting Kaka's virtue.  
Cristiano's attempts to keep Fabio away from Kaka seem to only increase Fabio's insistance on pursuing Kaka. It's an infuriating cycle that is rapidly stripping away Cristiano's cool temper. At this rate, he's going to end up doing something he will probably regret. But he has no time for that type of consideration.

It doesn't matter where they go, Fabio continues to trail after Kaka. Cristiano is at the end of his cool. Marcelo and Pepe are more than aware of this. Cristiano has snapped at them twice by now. The rest of the team have not been saved from Cristiano's temper. Even Mourinho has not gone unscathed, something which earned Cristiano an extra hour of laps. Cristiano isn't even fazed by this; he's too occupied seething at the fact that Fabio seems to have become Kaka's permanent training partner.

Why is Cristiano subjected to this type of torture? Cristiano is supposed to be Kaka's training partner. Kaka is Cristiano's best friend. And Cristiano is Kaka's best friend. Fabio does not fit into the equation.  
One day after training, Fabio is waiting outside for Cristiano. For a while, Cristiano considers ignoring Fabio. He doesn't.  
Fabio is looking at him, expectantly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Cristiano blinks. "What?"

Fabio sighs. "About Kaka?"

Cristiano is frozen. What is he supposed to say? The truth that he loves Kaka? "No," he grunts. Kaka doesn't see him that way, so what's the point of saying it?

He wants to go die in a hole where no one will see him in his wretched misery.  
After that strange encounter with Fabio, Cristiano expects him to at least tone down his flirting with Kaka. Quite the contrary. Now it has become so blatantly obvious that Cristiano is sure that everyone knows. He suspects even Kaka realizes what's happening.  
Cristiano watches as Kaka becomes increasingly uncomfortable under Fabio's advances. He watches as Kaka becomes accustomed to Fabio's flirting and when he sees them in training, with their heads close, he snaps.

He throws down his training equipment and he rushes to Kaka and Fabio. He pulls Fabio away from Kaka and he struggles to control his breathing.  
"What are you doing?" Kaka demands.

Cristiano is so angry, so damn frustrated right now that he doesn't even stop to consider his words. "What are you doing? With Fabio? Why him? What about me? I've been in love with you for more than a year and you've never- god why is the world so cruel? You need to stop flirting with Kaka, Fabio or I swear I am going to end you and it is not going to be pretty."

Kaka is staring at him incredulously, eyes wide. "You're in love with me?"  
"Of course I'm in love with you. You're the most beautiful person I know. Most of the time I wonder why you even bother with me. You're you and I'm me. You're amazing and I wish you weren't so I wouldn't love you so much. This is torture."

Kaka laughs and even though it's a freaking gorgeous sound, Cristiano is a little miffed. He just confessed his love in front of the whole freaking team and all Kaka does is laugh.

Cristiano stiffens and he starts to walk away. He doesn't need to be here.

He's stopped by Kaka's hand.

He breathes, trying for his usual confidence. It's not there but he's sure going to put up a front. "What?"

Kaka is smiling. "I love you, too, you idiot."

With those few words, Kaka manages to lift Cristiano's downfallen face. "I- I. You do?"

"Of course I do. I just never thought you did..."

Cristiano laughs. Then he slaps himself lightly. "We're both idiots."

Fabio interrupts them. "Yes, you are." He then grins at them. "Don't hesitate to thank me."

Cristiano narrows his eyes. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't insisted on going after Kaka-"

Oh.

Kaka laughs. "We owe Fabio one, huh."

Cristiano just punches Fabio lightly in the arm. "Next time, can you save me some torture?"

Now he turns to Kaka. His smile widens. "Now, isn't it time for me to kiss you?"

Kaka nods. Cristiano doesn't need any better confirmation. He leans into Kaka until their lips are touching.  
Of course that's when their teammates decide its time to catcall and whoop. Someone hollers, "It's about time!"


End file.
